Futari no Kimochi
by Kira Jaeger
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Inuyasha hubiera llegado tarde cuando Hakudoshi intento apoderarse del alma de Kagome? Ahora Kagome esta al servicio de Naraku e Inuyasha hara todo lo posible para recuperarla. ¿Podran los sentimientos que ambos sienten salvar a Kagome? ¿O sera su perdicion? (basado en el capitulo 125 de la serie) two-shot


**Hola a todos los lectores espero que se encuentren bien. Despues de un gran tiempo fuera de ff he regresado con esta historia que solo constará de dos capítulos habrá una pequeña similitud con un capitulo de la serie, pero mi cabecita empezó a imaginar sobre que hubiera pasado si Inuyasha no hubiera rescatado a Kagome de Hakudoshi y el hubiera tomado el alma de ella asi que despues de mucho esfuerzo aquí esta el primer capitulo de este fic con mucho cariño para ustedes ojala les guste.**

* * *

− Inuyasha aún no regresa.− comenzó a decir Sango sacándome de mis pensamientos.

− Deberíamos de adelantarnos, de todas formas inuyasha rastreara el olor de la señorita Kagome para después alcanzarnos.− yo solamente quería reír por lo irónico de la situación en la que me encontraba en estos momentos, quería dejar de pensar un instante en Inuyasha y sobre todo en Kikyou.

− Es cierto.− contesto Sango mientras me miraban con cierta pena.

− No se preocupen.− empezó a decir Shippo, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba yo sé que Kikyou es el primer amor de Inuyasha y me dejo sin remordimiento para irla a buscar, sé que él no estará tranquilo hasta que la encuentre, pero mi corazón sigue doliendo con cada minuto que no se dé el, sé que sonara un poco egoísta de mi parte pero a veces deseo que no encuentre a Kikyou.

De repente en sonido de gritos y relinchidos me distrae por un momento, un pequeño ejército de hombres se acerca a nosotros diciendo que nos detuviéramos ya que le parecíamos sospechosos.

− ¿sospechosos?− pregunte confundida

− Tal vez sea por tu ropa, Kagome.− me mira Sango y no puedo evitar mirar mi manera de vestir, sé que en esta época es un poco extraño, pero en la mía es completamente normal.

− Han pasado sucesos extraños en nuestra aldea y se nos ha ordenado llevar ante nuestra señora a cualquier sospechoso de tales acontecimientos, así que obedezcan.− Dijo aquel hombre mientras nos hablaba violentamente y nos obligaban a ir hacia su aldea. Pero ¿de qué éramos sospechosos? Tal vez de los ataques de los demonios que Naraku libero cuando el campo de protección del monte Hakurei se destruyó. Mis amigos empezaron a susurrar algo que no había alcanzado a escuchar, esos hombres se acercaron y nos empezaron a atar. No pusimos resistencia así que nos llevaron a un castillo cerca de ahí, en el patio tenían bastantes hombres atados y formados, los estaban interrogando mientras esos hombres rogaban por su vidas en vano mientras nosotros éramos meros espectadores.

− Se ve que son muy violentos.− comenzó a decir Sango

− Que crueles.− añadí al comentario de mi amiga,

− Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.− comento Miroku, de repente varios hombres se acercaron a mí, me tomaron de las manos y me separaron de mis amigos quienes escuche llamarme. Uno de ellos me empezó a gritar que eran ordenes de su señora la gran pregunta era ¿Por qué solamente yo? ¿de tanta gente que había aquí porque era yo tan importante? Mire hacia atrás y esos hombres tomaron a mis amigos llevándolos hacia el otro lado del patio, grite el nombre de mis amigos pero fue en vano ya que esos hombres me empujaron al interior de la mansión y caí a los pies de su señora la cual despedía una fuerte energía maligna.

− Ahora que la sacerdotisa Kikyou murió tu eres la única que puede ver los fragmentos de la perla de shikon.− pero como sabia ella eso si en todo el tiempo que me encontraba en esta época nunca habíamos pasado por esta aldea. Hasta que sentí una presencia conocida tras mi espalda mire hacia atrás y detrás de mi estaba el mismo monje que nos había dado información de Kikyou, lo más extraño era su mirada perdida en un punto específico y de repente se desplomo ante mí, desvaneciéndose en el aire y detrás del salió Kagura quien me miraba con su mirada fría susurraba algo sobre no volver a cuidar a ningún bebe.

− ¡Kagura!− ella solo me miro con fastidio.

− Que no entiendes, fui to la que manipulaba a ese cadáver.− entonces eso significaba que todo lo que nos había dicho ese monje era mentira.

− Nadie vendrá a ayudarte, el monje y la exterminadora serán eliminados por nuestros hombres.− ¿Por qué se escuchan dos voces saliendo de la misma persona?

− Inuyasha no vendrá, él está obsesionado por encontrar a Kikyou.− me dijo él bebe que cargaba esa mujer, la presencia de ese niño se me hacía muy familiar hasta que caí en cuenta de que esa energía era similar a la de Naraku ¡ese bebe había sido creado por Naraku!

− ¿Y que vas a hacer conmigo?− aunque sabía que podrían matarme no pude evitar preguntarlo.

− Ya te lo dije, ahora tu eres la única que ahora puede ver los fragmentos así que lo que necesito son tus ojos.− dijo aquel bebe.

Aquella mujer se empezó a acercar a mí y yo no podía moverme, estaba atada y presa del pánico, ese bebe me miraba con ojos llenos de maldad y lo único que quería era que Inuyasha me viniera a rescatar.

− Kagura desata a Kagome.− aquel niño le ordeno y ella solo obedeció y aquella mujer me entrego a ese bebe, trate de negarme pero todo fue en vano ya que Kagura me sostenía fuertemente al punto de clavarme las uñas en los hombros, cuando ese bebe toco mi pecho inconscientemente lo tome en brazos y todo a mi alrededor empezó a desaparecer como si una venda fuera puesta en mi alma y todo se envolviera en una seda obscura, mientras yo seguía gritando en mi mente por Inuyasha rogando que llegara a salvarme como siempre lo hacía, después de unos segundos entre esa niebla que se había convertido mi mente escuche a ese bebe diciendo que había encontrado por fin la oscuridad de mi corazón, deseaba tanto que no fuera verdad que todo eso fuera una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría, pero lo único que hice fue aferrarme a él como un pobre consuelo a mi ahora corrupta alma me sentía sin voluntad, mis esfuerzos de luchar por escapar de ahí se hacían cada vez más débiles; de pronto sentí como toda la rabia acumulada en mi interior empezaba a fluir por mi torrente sanguíneo y todo eso dirigido hacia Inuyasha, él me había abandonado y todo por irse detrás de su querida Kikyou y ahora estaba a merced de esta creación de Naraku, él había roto su promesa, aquella que había hecho en la tumba de su propio padre cuando recibió a su preciado colmillo de acero; quien fue por mí que recibió tan poderosa espada, pero eso a él nunca le importo lo quiera o no solamente me veía como una buena amiga y un detector de fragmentos. Solo eso era para él, nunca sentiría por mí la misma intensidad de amor que yo sentía por él.

Seguí abrazando a ese bebe con más fuerza recordando cada vez que ese maldito de Inuyasha me había abandonado por irse con la poderosa sacerdotisa Kikyou, ella me había arrebatado la oportunidad de obtener el amor de Inuyasha, ojala él nunca la encuentre y sienta el mismo dolor que ahora estoy sintiendo; con cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más conectada con ese niño ignorando todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor concentrándome solo en esos malditos sentimientos que afloraban dentro de mí.

En un instante la promesa de permanecer a su lado había perdido su significado y ya no valía nada para mí, así como el dejo que yo cayera en manos de Naraku yo me encargaría de destruirlo con mis propias manos ese se había convertido en mi nuevo objetivo.

De repente sentí la presencia de un fragmento en la habitación, Kanna lo tenía en su mano y se lo entrego a Kagura aquel bebe daba instrucciones de que me tenían que insertar el fragmento, ya sin fuerzas y derrotada sentí una ligera punzada de dolor en mi corazón y aquel niño me recordó que Inuyasha nunca había ido por mí. Por un momento sentí felicidad al saber que Kikyou por fin había muerto ya no tendría que ver su rostro en lo me quedaba de vida. Sentí como Kagura insertaba el fragmento contaminado en mi frente me deje llevar por completo por obscuridad y no sentí nada más rencor en mi corazón, solo deseaba dejar de sentir y hacer sufrir a Inuyasha tanto como él me había hecho sufrir desde que lo conocí.

− Listo ahora el alma de Kagome me pertenece.− por fin la voz de mi pequeño Hakudoshi dejaba de salir de mis cuerdas vocales.

En ese mismo instante la puerta salió volando y vi a Inuyasha entrar.

− ¡Kagome! Por fin te encuentro.− el empezó a gritar, había ido por mí pero ya era demasiado tarde mi alma había sido contaminada por la oscuridad.

− Llegaste tarde Inuyasha, ahora el alma de tu adorada Kagome le pertenece a Naraku. –

Inuyasha P.O.V

− ¡Eso no es cierto!− eso no podía ser cierto, Kagome no podía haberse dado por vencida ella era la más fuerte de nuestro grupo; no podía perderla a ella también, ya le había fallado a Kikyou y por culpa de mis descuidos estaba a punto de perder lo más valioso que tenía.

− Es cierto Inuyasha, gracias a tus descuidos y tu obsesión por Kikyou mi alma le pertenece a Naraku ¡tú eres el culpable de esto!− comenzó a decir Kagome, su mirada que antes era cálida y llena de vida esos hermosos ojos los cuales me podía perder todo el día, estaban fríos y llenos de odio era como ver la mirada de mi medio hermano pero esta mirada me dolía mas, empezaba a sentirme enfermo. Pero algo llamo mi atención, en su frente yacía un resplandor obscuro, ella tenía en la frente un fragmento contaminado de la perla como si fuera una joya más que adornaba su cuerpo.

− Kagome reacciona no te puedes dejar vencer por estas cosas tan insignificantes ¡tú eres más fuerte que esto!− le grite, no le suplique que no se dejara vencer, aun sentía la mínima esperanza de que la Kagome que yo conocía todavía estuviera aquí conmigo, que aún no la había perdido.

− Como siempre Inuyasha llegaste tarde para ver el espectáculo, hubieras visto como gritaba mientras este niño indagaba en su alma, después de todo esta niña no es tan pura e inocente como tu creías.− decía Kagura burlándose de mí, yo seguía empuñando mi espada pero no me atrevía a atacar por miedo de lastimar a Kagome, parecía que la estaban usando de escudo y me sentía impotente en esta situación necesitaba arrebatársela a ese niño y buscar a la vieja Kaede para que purificara ese fragmento y a ella.

− Creo que ya es hora de irnos mi querida Kagome.− dijo ese niño el cual tenía el mismo olor de Naraku al parecer era una nueva creación de ese bastardo.

− ¡No dejare que te la lleves maldito!− era mi oportunidad me acerque lo más rápido que pude listo para atacar, no utilizaría mi viento cortante ya que mi objetivo no era lastimar a Kagome.

− Kagura encárgate de Inuyasha, Naraku nos espera.− dijo ese niño mientras Kanna abría un portal con su espejo empezando a caminar hacia él.

− ¡Kagome por favor reacciona!− me prepare para correr pero Kagura lanzo una de sus cuchillas a mi dirección y me hizo volar lejos. Cuando me reincorpore Kagome ya había entrado a ese portal y desaparecía junto a el.

Grite su nombre una vez más y corrí con lo más rápido que pude pero Kagura seguía mandando sus cuchillas hacia mí, pero el portal ya se había cerrado así que tome mi espada y le lance y viento cortante que esquivo con facilidad, tomo la pluma de su cabello y voló por los aires.

¡Maldita sea! Todo esto era mi maldita culpa comenzó a golpear la madera del piso donde había desaparecido minutos atrás Kagome, había llegado tarde ¡maldita sea no debí haberla dejado sola! Debí de haberla protegido, todo había sido una maldita trampa; sentía mi pecho contraerse más y más, la desesperación corría por mi sangre, mi demonio interno amenazaba con salir y destrozar todo este maldito lugar. ¡Al diablo los malditos fragmentos y Kikyou! Lo más importante ahora era recuperar a Kagome, ella ahora era mi única prioridad tenía que encontrarla aunque muriera en el intento.

Sentí a Sango y Miroku entrar, ambos estaban sudorosos y cansados escuche a Sango hablar pero no entendía nada de lo que hablaba ya que mi mente se encontraba repitiendo los eventos de hace unos minutos atrás; hasta que caí en cuenta de algo ninguno de ellos había estado aquí para evitar que los sirvientes de Naraku la atraparan.

− ¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde está la señorita Kagome?− Miroku me pregunto y la rabia comenzó a subir por mi garganta, sin darme cuenta ya tenía a Miroku tomado de la túnica, solo sentía como mi parte demoniaca quería salir y tal vez por esta vez la dejaría salir y matar a todo ser que estuviera en frente de mí.

− ¡Por que no la protegieron!− comencé a gritar. − ¿Por qué demonios dejaron que Naraku se la llevara? ¡maldita sea se suponía que tenían que protegerla!− Mientras yo no paraba de gritar y maldecir a todo el mundo, Miroku seguía tan tranquilo y odiaba eso.

− Lamento mucho escuchar eso Inuyasha pero no solo fue nuestra culpa, tú la dejaste sola para irte a buscar a la señorita Kikyou cuando tú mismo le prometiste que no la abandonarías.− En ese momento la madera me resulto más interesante que lo que decía el monje, sabía que era verdad pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Lo más lamentable de esta miserable historia que es mi vida es que las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida me las había arrebatado el mismo demonio, una había muerto dos veces y la otra no sufriría el mismo destino que la primera a Kagome la salvaría así tenga que ir al mismísimo infierno por ella.

− Es cierto lo que dice el monje Inuyasha, nosotros tratamos de ayudarla pero el ejercito de este castillo tenia ordenes de matarnos así que tuvimos que pelear, todo fue muy rápido además de que nos llevaron a un lugar lejos de aquí.− Me explico Sango y de repente sentí la punzada de dolor en mi mejilla. No podía creer que Sango me había dado una bofetada.

− Además todo esto es tu maldita culpa de no ser por tu maldito deseo de encontrar a Kikyou, Kagome no se sentiría tan mal y no se habría dejado manipular por Naraku. Sin tan solo te hubieras pensado un poquito en sus sentimientos no estaríamos en esta situación ¡maldito idiota!−

Me seguía gritando Sango mientras me golpeaba en el pecho.

− No hay tiempo para lamentarse, tenemos que encontrar alguna pista que nos lleve al paradero de Naraku o la señorita Kagome.− Decía Miroku mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Sango quien había comenzado a llorar al igual Shippo al cual apenas me había dado cuenta de su presencia, mientras yo ocultaba mi mirada en mi flequillo caminando hacia la salida, trataba de retener mis lágrimas. Sabía que Naraku utilizaría a Kagome para lastimarme así que tal vez era buena idea si me ponía de carnada, todo con tal de encontrarla.

Me sentía mal al no poder encontrar el cuerpo de Kikyou y no poderlo llevar a su tumba para que su alma al fin encontrara la paz que tanto quería, Naraku me había arrebatado dos veces a Kikyou pero no dejaría que me arrebatara a Kagome primero tenía que matarme.

Cont...


End file.
